


Mates

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Episode: s04e10 Heaven and Hell, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, True Mates, angel incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Dean didn’t know who his mate was and he had stopped looking for the answers long ago. However, as Castiel and Anna appeared in his life, something drew him in to them, and he couldn’t understand that. Eventually, he got his answers, and he couldn’t be more surprised at what the angels revealed to him.





	Mates

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> This is something else and I’m quite proud of how it turned out. Let me know what you think, ‘cause I’m really curious!

Was it because she was an angel?

No, it couldn’t have been that. They had met lots of other angels and none of them make Dean feel that way. Well, none of them, except for the one that didn’t seem too interested in Dean, unfortunately.

Was he trying to get over someone he couldn’t have?

Maybe. Castiel seemed like a stuck up son of a bitch, and even Dean couldn’t understand why he was feeling something for that feathery asshole. Castiel wasn’t even his mate; at least not that he had known of. 

Dean was one of the very few humans that hadn’t had the vision of their mate when they had turned eighteen and he hadn’t known what to make out of it. Eventually, he simply accepted the fact he wouldn’t have a mate and moved on, deciding to show the fate a middle finger to say at least.

That’s why he didn’t even care about feeling anything for anyone, but then Castiel appeared, and after him, Anna. Dean would be lying if he were to say the sight of them didn’t spark something in him. When Castiel had walked inside that barn something had simply changed inside of Dean, giving him trouble with looking at Castiel as a threat. It didn’t even made sense, but there had been nothing that could’ve given Dean the answer as to why it had happened.

Anna was someone who drew him in just as badly as Castiel, so Dean definitely wasn’t trying to get over Cas while trying to be with her.

Was it possible to be interested in both of them at the same time?

Definitely. At least, there’s was no other way to explain the fact that Dean couldn’t get either of them out of his head. 

What was up with him anyway? Since when did he care about the opinion and feelings of some divine fucking beings? 

There didn’t seem to be an easy answer to this question. Besides, getting Anna out of her clothes was a bit more important than thinking about that crap anyway.

She was so soft against him, it didn’t seem like she could be some kind of a strong creature at all, even though Dean was perfectly of the fact that she used to be an angel. Her flaming red hair was a striking contrast against the black leather, her pale skin making her look nearly divine.

Dean pulled her in for a kiss and her delicate hands rested on the nape of his neck, pulling him even closer. Anna’s hair tickled his skin as her mouth moved against his hesitantly. He slid his fingers under the edge of her shirt, skimming over the smooth skin underneath, and her teeth scraped against his lip, like she was trying to mark him in a way.

Slightly impatient, he pulled away, and pulled his t-shirt over his head, throwing it behind afterward. Anna started unbuttoning her shirt slowly, almost like she wanted to tease Dean even more, but when she saw the look on Dean’s face, she picked up her pace a bit.

Dean couldn’t stop himself from running his fingers over the skin of her shoulders, pushing the fabric to the side, helping Anna get out of it. She licked her swollen lips and leaned forward, capturing Dean’s lips in another kiss, that easily took his breath away.

He felt her hands come up to rest on his biceps and when one of Anna’s hands touched the handprint that Castiel had left on him, Dean swore a surge of electricity ran through his body and Anna pulled away immediately.

When he opened his eyes, she was staring at him with fear in her eyes, scrambling to get away. She put on her shirt and moved away from Dean, like his touch alone could hurt her.

“Hey, hold up! What’s going on?” Dean let out, surprised at the sudden reaction.

“Dean, we can’t,” she said simply, unlocking the door, and got out of the Impala.

Dean pulled on his shirt quickly and followed suit, running after her, goosebumps rising on his skin as the cold air hit him. Eventually, he managed to grab her arm and gently spin her around so that she was facing him. “Are you okay? Anna, what happened?”

She pointed to the handprint with her free hand. “You’ve been marked.”

“Yes, when I was pulled out of hell. And what’s wrong with that?” Dean let out, letting go off Anna as she saw she didn’t want to run away anymore. 

“You don’t understand. It’s a mating mark, Dean.” She spat out, clearly on the verge of panic.

Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “The mating mark?”

Before Anna had the chance to say anything, someone laid a hand on Dean’s handprint and when Dean turned to check who it was, he saw Castiel. Without thinking twice, he turned around, shielding Anna from him with his body.

Castiel let go off Dean and raised his hands in surrender, shaking his head. “I’m not here for Anna.”

“Then why the hell are you here? And how did you find us?” Dean stepped away from the angel, finding himself bumping into Anna a bit.

“The handprint I left on your skin and soul; it shows every angel that you’re mine. It created a bond that allows me to know wherever you are, no matter how far away that might be.” Castiel explained, staying in the same place still. “And I came here to tell Anna something.”

Dean didn’t know what to say. Was Castiel saying that Dean was meant to be with him?

“Then go ahead, Castiel.” Anna gently pushed Dean to the side, getting closer to the angel so she could look him in the eyes.

Castiel stepped forward, his body inches away from Anna’s. “Dean is my mate and you have to keep him safe. Don’t let Uriel or anyone else hurt him.”

“Wait, hold up.” Dean butted in, annoyed with the fact that they both seemed to treat him like a child. “Your mate as in an actual mate? Angels and humans can be mates?”

“Yes,” Castiel said simply. “I wouldn’t be able to find your soul in hell if you weren’t meant for me and I weren’t meant for you.”

Even though Dean’s pride was screaming at him to deny that it was the case, he found himself unable to do that. His whole life, Dean had thought that he was worse than everyone else because of the fact that he didn’t know who his mate was supposed to be. He never expected that it had turned out that way because his mate was a freaking angel. 

“Are you sure? What do you want from Anna, though? And why aren’t you on our side?” Dean asked; he was slightly confused with how Castiel didn’t seem to care about him at all.

“Again, yes. You’ve felt it too, I know that. That longing, retched deep in your bones and flowing through your veins, making it difficult to concentrate on anything but me.” Castiel explained and Dean shuddered under his gaze, feeling his heart beat faster. “You’re my human mate, Dean, and I believe Anna remembers now that she became my angel mate when she was still in Heaven.” Castiel added as his fingers brushed against Anna’s skin, similar handprint to the one Dean had appearing under his touch.

A loud gasp spilled from Anna’s lips as she took in the handprint and she nodded slowly, turning her attention to Dean. “Oh God. That’s true, I remember.”

“And I know you and Dean are bound to be mates because of that occurrence as well.” Castiel’s voice changed a bit from deep and gruff to almost soft as he set his other hand on Dean’s handprint. “Take care of each other and, when the time comes, I’ll be there for you. I am on your side, but heaven can’t be aware of that. For now, I need to keep distracting Uriel and giving him trouble with finding you both.”

“But you’ll come back?” Dean asked hesitantly and Castiel nodded slowly.

Castiel’s eyes started to glow and Dean couldn’t help but be mesmerized by the sight. “I promise,” he said and disappeared, leaving Anna and Dean alone.

It took some time before Dean found himself being able to speak again. “I think that was too much information at once.”

“Probably. But I’m here and I can explain everything now that I remember all.” Anna suggested, not afraid to let her fingers entwine with Dean’s anymore.

“Everything?” he repeated and she nodded, squeezing his fingers.

Anna started to walk toward the Impala and Dean followed suit, his mind already buzzing with dozens of questions. But, it seemed like they had all the time in the world for those.


End file.
